


The Birthday Present

by GhostFan77



Series: Crazy Little Thing Called Love [3]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostFan77/pseuds/GhostFan77
Summary: It's Tobias's birthday. What to get a man who already has everything he wants...?





	The Birthday Present

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is part of a series, and I'd recommend starting at the beginning with "Per Aspera Ad Astra" so the story and relationships make sense. Enjoy!

It was T’s birthday, and their tour had brought us back to America after the European leg. We were in Minnesota for back-to-back shows: first at Myth Nightclub for a more intimate show on his birthday, and then at Target Center the following night. Unsurprisingly, both shows were sold out, as had the majority of the shows throughout this tour, but I was especially happy to see Ghost fans in my home state come out and represent. 

I had been working on an after-show birthday party for T for a few months, partnering with the radio station I worked at long ago to pull it off. My former manager was now the program director, and he was thrilled when I reached out to him with the opportunity. The station ran contests to give away tickets to the show and party, and they also received an exclusive interview not only with T, but also with Martin. 

Martin wasn’t back with the band, but he had been traveling with Ghost, and had also filled in on a few occasions. As you can imagine, that led to quite the enthusiastic uproar and lots of speculation. People were losing their minds over seeing Omega back on stage again! And luckily, he was performing both nights that we were in Minnesota as the band’s current rhythm guitarist had a family emergency he needed to attend to. 

I ran around the club during the show, making sure everything was set for the party, and then I slipped backstage to meet T in his dressing room after the show ended. I was waiting for him on the sofa when the Cardinal walked in. 

He feigns surprise, staying in character. “Well, hello my ghuleh! I see you’ve made yourself at home…”

I stand up and walk his way, smiling at him. “Hello, Cardinal. It’s so good to see you again!”

He wraps his arms around me, his mismatched eyes looking in mine. “You don’t suppose we’d have time for a…uh…quickie, do you? That is what they call it, yes?” 

I put my hands on his chest. “Sorry Cardinal…not tonight. Some other time though.” I lean in and kiss him lightly on the lips. “Could you let Tobias know that I’m waiting for him…?” 

I see him smirk through his mask, and he breaks character. “Everything set?” 

I nod as he walks away, following him as he starts removing his mask. I grab his ass. “Mmmm-hmmm. Now we just need the birthday boy…” 

“You keep doing that, and we’re going to be late to the party.” 

He grabs me and pulls me back into his arms. His mask was now off, but he still had face paint around his eyes. “What am I going to do with you…?” 

I wrap my arms around his neck. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out. You’re pretty clever like that…”

He laughs and starts dotting my jawline and neck with kisses. “Do I get to open my present later?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that…”

“Oh really…?” He runs his tongue over the same area he had just been kissing. 

“How would you feel about…” I was getting distracted by his tongue. Not only that, but I could feel myself getting turned on. He knew just how to get to me. 

“You were saying, my love…?” 

“Mmmmm, that feels so good, T.”

“So about that quickie…?” 

The Cardinal might not have gotten a quickie that night, but T did. 

Afterwards, he took a quick shower while I pulled my dress back down and smoothed it out after it had hastily been hiked around my waist to accommodate our quick session. He walks back out with a towel around his waist, looking absolutely delicious. He sits next to me on the sofa, and we continue our previously-interrupted conversation. 

“So, about my present…” 

I take one of his hands in mine, playing with his fingers. “How would you feel about choosing your present tonight?”

“Can I just choose you, and for us to go back to the hotel now?” 

I smirk at him. “You can’t choose me, Tobias. Not tonight.”

I allowed him to play around on occasion. I always knew about it, and I would oftentimes choose the lucky girl myself if I was on the road with him. Tonight, I was going to let him choose his own present. There were ulterior motives behind his birthday party, I must admit. 

He just sits there and looks at me. “Are you sure…?” 

I smirk and nod. “I am.”

“What if I want you to watch…?” 

“Is that what you want, T?” 

“If we can find somebody who is game, then yes…definitely. I want you there.” 

I raise his hand to my mouth and kiss each of his fingers. “Alright, let’s make it happen then.” 

A few minutes later, he was dressed and we were walking out of the dressing room. Martin and the rest of the band were already changed and waiting for us, so we headed to the second level for T’s party. The room went wild when we walked in, and everybody broke off and started mingling with the fans, except for me and Martin. I was watching T walk around and chat with all of the pretty women there, and Martin was wondering what I was up to. 

“What do you have up your sleeve tonight, love?” 

I smirk as I look up at him. “I’m letting Tobias choose his birthday present.” 

He thinks about it for a moment, then raises his eyebrows. “Really…?” 

I nod. 

He exhales. “Fuck. That’s hot.” 

I wink at him. “I know. And he wants me to watch them later.” 

His eyes widen. “For real?” 

“Yep.” 

He exhales again. “Fuck. Seriously, that’s so hot.” 

I loop my arm into his. “We should try to find you a nice girl that will do things like this for you, Martin…” 

He laughs quietly and shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. I’m not ready for anything right now.” 

I move so I’m in front of him, putting my hand gently on his chest. “You need to stop punishing yourself and just let yourself be happy.” 

He sighs. “Do you remember the time we went to Paris?”

I smiled at the memory. We had had a great time exploring the city in the limited time we had. I wrap my arms around him and put my head on his chest. “Yeah, that was a blast.” 

He wraps his arms around me, kissing the top of my head. “I was going to ask you to marry me.” 

I was momentarily frozen. Did he just say what I think he said? I regain my ability to move, and I pull back a bit, putting my hands on his waist. “What…? Like, when?” 

He laughs softly. “When we were on the Eiffel Tower. How cliché, right?” 

While we were on the highest observation deck of the Eiffel Tower, we had watched a couple of men get down on bended knee to their respective loves and propose to them. I joked about how big of a cliché that was; little did I know that he had planned on doing the same thing. 

I winced at the memory, looking visibly horrified. “Oh Martin…I’m so sorry. I can be such an asshole sometimes…” 

I bury my head in his chest. He kisses the top of my head again, smoothing my hair. We stood there like that for awhile, until I heard a voice behind me.

“Am I interrupting something…?” 

It was T. 

We both laugh as we pull away from each other. “We were just having a moment, brother. Have any luck out there so far…? She told me what you’re up to.” 

“Actually, yeah…that’s why I came over.” 

Her name was Emma, and she was in her late 20’s. Long dark hair with brown eyes. A lovely girl. She had a boyfriend, but was there with some friends. And she was certain that her boyfriend wouldn’t mind if she had fun with my boyfriend. 

“Well, it sounds like it’s time for me to meet Miss Emma then, my darling Tobias.” 

He smiles as he takes my arm in his and escorts me over to where Emma was standing with her friends in the crowd. Seeing us approach, her friends walked away to let us talk. Martin was behind us. 

I introduced myself to her, and then to Martin. She fangirled for a minute or so over Omega, which I think he enjoyed. T and I held hands and amusedly listened to their exchange. “You might lose her to Martin, T…” 

He smirks and squeezes my hand. “I suppose it’s only fair. He did lose you to me, after all.” 

He leans over and kisses the side of my head. 

A short time later, Emma’s attention reverted back to me and T. 

I smiled at her. “So, it appears that you are to be my birthday present to Tobias, Emma. You’re game for this…?” 

She smiles widely and looks at T shyly. “Most definitely!”

“I hear that you have a boyfriend…?”

She nods. 

“What’s his name?” 

“His name is Brad. We’ve been seeing each other for almost a year.” 

I smile. “We’re going on a year as well, Emma. Now, are you sure that Brad won’t mind this little tryst?” 

She reaches for her phone, popping up her text messages. “I actually texted him to get permission…” 

She shows me, T, and Martin the exchange, and sure enough…Brad was okay with it, even telling her to have fun. 

“Very nice. I’m sure Tobias is quite pleased that you will be able to join us this evening…” 

T nods with a smile, but doesn’t say anything. 

“Now, you’re aware that he wants me there, right?” 

She nods. “Yes. I’m totally fine with that. Although, I was wondering if you two had done this before…?” 

I exchange looks with T and Martin before smiling and winking at Emma. “Without confirming or denying, I will just say that we know how to have fun. And if that entails an occasional third party, so be it.” 

We discussed logistics and ground rules for our after-after party. She would ride with us back to our hotel, and we would make sure she made it home afterwards by getting her a Lyft or Uber. Very little was off-limits sexually, except for him going down on her. She, however, was welcome and encouraged to go down on him. And condoms were an absolute necessity. We made sure she was okay with our rules, and she was more than game. And interestingly, she wanted one more pair of eyes watching her rendezvous with T. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to watch as well, Omega.” 

Martin’s mouth drops open slightly, a bit shocked at the invitation. He looks at me and T. 

T shrugs. “I don’t mind. You’re welcome to hang out, Martin.” 

I concurred. “Absolutely, Martin. Please join us…” 

He smiles. “Alright…I’m in!” 

I was wondering to myself if she was more of an Omega girl, and if she’d enjoy a threesome with him and Tobias. But because it was T’s birthday, I decided against the suggestion. Maybe some other time. Or maybe I’d just keep those threesomes to myself. 

T addressed the audience before we left, thanking everybody for joining us and for sticking with the band through thick and thin. He thanked the radio station and my former manager for putting this on, and he thanked me for arranging everything and for loving and putting up with him. He encouraged everybody to stay awhile longer and keep drinking, and then he, Martin, Emma, and I took our leave. 

After a limo ride across the Twin Cities from Maplewood to Minneapolis, we arrived at our hotel.

A few minutes later, we found ourselves in the hotel room. I poured some wine for everybody while they made themselves comfortable. We started off on the sofa. T sat between me and Emma, while Martin sat on my other side. We carried on a bit of a conversation that served mainly as an icebreaker. I could tell that while she was eager, she was also nervous. She had asked earlier how we had met, and we told her the Cliff Notes version of the story. T put his hand on my leg and leaned over to kiss me. After our brief kiss ended, I smiled. 

“Tobias, I’m sure our new friend Emma would really like it if you kissed her…” I looked over at her. “Wouldn’t you, Emma?” 

She nods, and T turns his attention to her. Soon, they were kissing. I sat back against Martin while we watched T and Emma, his arms wrapped around me. 

Their hands started wandering, and they decided to take it to the bed. Clothes slowly came off as they walked across the room, Martin and I still watching. 

“You enjoying yourself, Martin?”

He kisses my neck. “What do you think…?” 

I quietly laugh. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes’…” 

“Most definitely.” 

We turn our attention back to the show before us and see that Emma is on her knees in front of T with his cock in her mouth. 

Martin whispers in my ear, “Are you really okay with that…?” 

I slightly shrug, then nod. “Yeah, I don’t mind. We’re doing this together, and he’s obviously enjoying himself. And it makes me happy that I can do this for him.”

“I suppose it’s kind of like him watching you with me and Arvid or Simon, come to think of it.” 

“Exactly like that, actually. Again, it’s something we do together, and he knows how much I enjoy it.” 

Emma was still on her knees, but now she was focusing on T’s balls. Before too long, she shifted her attention back to his shaft and cockhead. 

With how I was sitting against him, I could feel Martin getting hard behind me. 

“Martin…” 

He laughs lowly. “You feel that?” 

“How could I miss it…?” 

“How about you help me out?” 

I consider it for a moment before I slide off the sofa and get on my knees in front of him. I unbutton his jeans and pull down the zipper. He lifts himself up enough so we can shimmy his jeans down. I take them off leg by leg, tossing them on the other end of the sofa. He spreads his legs more to give me better access. I take his cock in my hand and stroke it, looking back over my shoulder at Emma and T. They were now on the bed. He was licking and sucking her nipples while he fingered her. I continued stroking Martin while watching him bring her to orgasm. He then reaches for a condom, tearing the wrapper with his teeth. He slides the condom on his gorgeous manhood, lines himself up, then buries himself in her wetness. 

I turn back to Martin, still stroking his cock. I look up at him as I bring my lips to his cockhead and kiss it. He watches as I open my mouth and tease him with my tongue, and then I slowly take him in my mouth. He moans as I establish a leisurely and teasing pace. He sits there with his head tilted back, eyes closed, mouth open, his heart and breathing rate increasing as I enjoyed this unexpected treat. I could feel him tense up and his cock twitch; I knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. I picked up my pace a bit, then removed his cock from my mouth long enough to tell him to cum for me. As if on command, he releases into my mouth. I let him ride out his orgasm, swallow his load, and then wipe my mouth with the back of my hand with a smirk. I pat his thigh, then stand up and reach for his jeans. 

I look over at the bed to see T watching me while he’s fucking her from behind, Emma on her hands and knees with her back arched. He winks at me and smirks. I smirk back. 

All in all, T brought Emma to orgasm three times while he was fucking her before he reached his own climax. 

Afterwards, she went into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. I joined T in our bed, cuddling up next to him as he wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. 

He kisses my forehead. “That, my dear, was a damn good birthday present.” 

All I could do was smile.


End file.
